Velas y Violines
by Angie Jb
Summary: "Historias dentro de la Historia". Con la idea de imaginar los "espacios vacíos" que supone la historia original, según mi perspectiva. ¿Y en cuál escenario te podré pedir al fin, el "sí" de mis sueños? En dos partes :)
1. Chapter 1

**Velas y violines**

 **Historias dentro de la historia**

 **Angie Jb /Angelina Velarde**

 **Parte 1 de 2**

* * *

" _ **YO TE JURO QUE HAY PROMESAS PARA SIEMPRE, YO PROMETO NO CANSARME DE QUERERTE…"**_ _ **1**_

El invierno había llegado contundente a Chicago. Las nevadas se sucedieron sin tregua por más de una semana, lo que provocó el cierre de escuelas y aumentó los casos de hipotermia, neumonía y otras enfermedades respiratorias. Fue una semana de locos para el personal médico en el Santa Juana y en otros centros de salud de la ciudad. Las enfermeras y los médicos debían cubrir dobles turnos dobles para dar salida a todos los pacientes que invadían los pasillos del Hospital.

Candy estaba exhausta. Albert la había convencido de vivir en la Mansión mientras el temporal se apaciguaba. Ella se rehusó al principio, pero su departamento era como un iglú. Las noches largas y frías no le permitían descansar y durante el día terminaba haciendo todo casi por inercia. Albert además le exigió que le permitiera disponer de un chofer para llevarla y traerla del Hospital. Tras un breve escareo, Albert tomó su mentón y musitó suavemente sobre sus labios una súplica, que envolvía en realidad una orden categórica:

 _ **\- Quiero cuidarte Candy, dame ese placer ¿quieres?**_ …

La mirada acariciante de Albert la derritió lentamente y sin remedio al pedírselo… ¿cómo pensar siquiera en negarle algo? Camino al hospital en el auto de los Andrew, Candy comprendió que debía encontrar la manera de resistirse a la ternura de Albert o siempre estaría a su merced… aunque a decir verdad, eso no le molestaba en lo más mínimo. Perdida en sus pensamientos, acarició el vidrio frío del automóvil y sonrió sin darse cuenta.

Cuando estaban seguros que la situación no podría empeorar más, paró de nevar. Las ventiscas heladas, hijas del frente polar, se dieron un reposo y por fin dejaron de batir ventanas y puertas por las noches, las tardes y parte de las mañanas. El paisaje cubierto de nieve ofrecía un espectáculo lleno de paz y tranquilidad que ya se extrañaba.

Por primera vez en varios días, Archie, Candy y Albert pudieron compartir una cena tranquila en la Mansión. Como si el sosiego del temporal los hubiera atraído de nuevo a casa, todos llegaron a tiempo y con ánimo de platicar de todo y de nada, solo por el placer de verse y escucharse nuevamente como era su costumbre en tiempos no tan lejanos.

Una vez terminada la cena, recibieron el servicio de té junto a la chimenea del despacho de Albert. Entrada la noche empezaba a pesar el cansancio acumulado de los días anteriores pero ninguno de los tres daba muestra de querer retirarse.

Candy y Albert se miraban de soslayo, ubicados cada uno al extremo de la salita, con un Archie sentado justo en medio de ambos. La pareja suspiraba bebiendo a sorbos sus respectivas tazas de té, disfrutando el calor de la chimenea, fingiendo demencia pero deseando un momento a solas, solo unos breves minutos, quizás solo lo suficiente para disfrutar un beso… quizás dos ó más… Los silencios evidentes y persistentemente disimulados y las miradas furtivas entre ellos no parecían amedrentar a Archie, quién no tenía ni la más mínima intención de marcharse. Al contrario. Con toda alevosía y calma se arrellanó en el sillón de piel, y estiró sus largas piernas disfrutando del calor junto a la chimenea, mientras mantenía entre sus manos la taza con la bebida humeante.

Archie se sentía herido en su amor propio, era evidente que querían quedarse a solas… tan claro como que había algo más entre ellos, pero ¿por qué no le habían comentado nada? ¿Qué acaso no eran amigos, más que familia? Podía entender que no quisieran que se enterara la tía Elroy que seguramente se colgaría de la lámpara gritando como mono macaco cuando se enterara, ¿pero él?... Archie trataba en vano de descubrirlos in fraganti, de revelar el secreto que rondaba a Candy y Albert, pero era un trabajo demasiado arduo. Ninguno de los dos cedía un ápice. Solo necesitaba una confirmación indudable de sus sospechas. El y Annie habían analizado un sin número de veces las casualidades que los reunían, los oportunos pretextos y las salidas encubiertas de esos dos. Annie se divertía mucho con la actitud tenaz de Archie, pero no podía sacarle de la cabeza la idea de atraparlos y hacerlos confesar. Era casi como un desafío personal.

La voz de Albert resonó clara y casual, en el silencio de la habitación

 _ **\- Creo que tomaré unos cuántos días de vacaciones…**_ \- comentó en un tono intrascendente, acercándose una galleta de nuez.

 _ **\- ¡Qué coincidencia!... Igual que Candy con su permiso de descanso…**_ – respondió Archie con una mirada suspicaz, sin ignorar el detalle "sutil" de esas vacaciones simultáneas.

Archie miró de reojo a Candy con una sonrisa cómplice que ella captó de inmediato, aunque no se dio por aludida. Cada palabra de Albert resonó en su mente, acariciando las posibilidades… pasar más tiempo con el era demasiado tentador para no dejar volar la imaginación.

 _ **\- Si... ¡qué fortuna! ¿verdad?**_ – añadió Albert con una sonrisa breve – _**Y además sugiero que nos vayamos todos a Lakewood… por supuesto, también me refiero a Annie**_ – miró a Archie levantando una ceja - _**¿qué les parece?**_

 _ **\- ¡Muy bien Albert! … además de estar todos juntos, podría aprovechar para visitar a la Señorita Pony y la Hermana María…**_ – dijo Candy emocionada… luego recordó algo y su expresión cambió - _**aunque ¿será conveniente? la tía Elroy se encuentra precisamente en Lakewood desde antes que azotara el frente frío…y bueno…**_

 _ **\- Eso es lo de menos Candy. La tía ha cambiado…es decir... lo está intentado, –**_ la sonrisa de Albert tenía muchos significados para ambos _ **– no hay de qué preocuparse…**_

 _ **\- Lo sé**_ – la respuesta de Candy era sincera. Valía la pena soportar el mal humor de la tía otra vez con tal de estar cerca de Albert.

 _ **\- Además**_ – intervino Archie – _**quizás podríamos ir a patinar al Lago uno de esos días, ahora que el hielo debe estar más firme.**_

 _ **\- Si Archie, podría ser**_ – contestó Albert considerando el plan _**– de hecho es una idea excelente…**_

 _ **\- Mm... Si, pero... creo que hay un pequeñísimo inconveniente…**_ \- Candy se mordió el labio antes de continuar – _**… no sé patinar.**_

 _ **\- ¡¿No sabes patinar?!**_ – se burló incrédulo Archie enderezándose en su asiento - _**¡tú una escaladora de árboles profesional!... ¿no sabes patinar?... ¡me sorprendes gatita!**_

 _ **\- ¡Bah! No me preocuparía demasiado... Estoy segura que puedo aprender a patinar en menos tiempo del que tú necesitas para aprender a trepar un árbol… -**_ contestó Candy retadora.

 _ **\- No lo dudo, pero creo que no podremos comprobarlo porque estás suponiendo que a mi me emociona trepar árboles, lo cual está muy lejos de mis intereses… deseo una larga vida ¿sabes?**_ – contestó Archie rápidamente

 _ **\- Entonces… ¿no te atreverías?**_ – lo provocó Candy

Archie se enderezó para contestarle a Candy, pero Albert medió rápidamente

 _ **\- ¡El reto está en la mesa!... Candy, yo seré tu maestro de patinaje, si estás de acuerdo**_ – enseñarla a patinar era el mejor pretexto para tenerla entre sus brazos, y le había llegado sin pedirlo…

 _ **\- ¡A tus ordenes!**_ – respondió Candy demasiado pronto– _**¿Cuándo empezamos?…**_

 _ **\- En cuanto lleguemos a Lakewood si el clima lo permite**_ – contestó Albert con una sonrisa – _**Y debo advertirte que soy un maestro bastante riguroso**_ – dijo Albert arqueando una ceja – _ **…a primera hora…**_

 _ **\- ¡Un momento! ¡Esto no es justo!**_ – protestó Archie con no muy fingida molestia. Bien sabía que ambos estaban emocionados ante la perspectiva de pasar horas y horas juntos "aprendiendo a patinar", pero no cedería tan fácil – _**Tío, tu le enseñarás a patinar a Candy, pero ¿a mi quién me enseñará a… subir árboles? ¡Y precisamente ahora que están cubiertos de nieve!**_

 _ **\- Annie podrá hacerlo**_ – respondió Candy mirando divertida a Archie

 _ **\- ¿Annie?... ¿Mi Annie?**_ – Archie se llevó las manos al cabello con preocupación - _**¡Estoy perdido!**_

 _ **\- ¡Vamos Archie!, no la subestimes. Ella te enseñará, lo sé. Estuvimos practicando mucho tiempo… por lo menos sabe más del tema que tú**_ – completó Candy guiñándole un ojo y añadió con un bostezo involuntario– _**ahora me retiro a dormir, estoy un poco cansada. Con permiso Archie,… Albert…**_

 _ **\- Ve Candy,… buenas noches…**_ \- dijo Albert sin dejar de mirarla.

Candy se detuvo en el quicio de la puerta y se volvió viendo con cariño a Albert por unos segundos.

 _ **\- Hasta mañana…**_

Albert respiró hondo mientras daba un nuevo sorbo a su té. Archie disfrutaba ese juego del gato y el ratón que Candy y Albert practicaban todo el tiempo, y que además suponían que ocultaban a los demás. Negando con la cabeza, Archie terminó su bebida. Eran los peores actores que jamás había conocido. En los próximos días los descubriría y les gritaría _**"¡Touché!"**_ ¡En sus caras!...

 _ **\- Albert, solo hay dos cosas que me preocupan de todo esto…-**_ dijo Archie con seriedad _ **\- Una de ellas mi integridad personal la cual valoro enormemente… -**_

 _ **\- Si…**_ \- contestó divertido Albert - _**… no te preocupes Annie cuidará tu integridad personal como nada en el mundo.**_

 _ **\- Eso espero. En el fondo es una chica fuerte pero… no se cuántos huesos le pueda romper cuando intente atraparme al caer del árbol en cuestión… o cuántos me rompa yo…**_

 _ **\- Se las ingeniará Archie, estoy seguro**_ – contestó Albert – _**y lo disfrutará al igual que tú**_ – terminó sonriéndole con malicia.

 _ **\- Ejem… es muy posible… igual que tú disfrutarás enseñándole a Candy a patinar…**_ \- le contestó mirándolo con la misma intención. Albert sonrió sin aceptar o negar la insinuación de su sobrino.

 _ **\- Personalmente creo que no podrás con esa alumna tan rebelde Albert… te has metido en un verdadero problema**_ – dijo Archie en tono burlón antes de marcharse y desaparecer corriendo escaleras arriba.

Albert apuró el contenido de su té… cerró los ojos con tranquilidad y acarició la porcelana de su taza pensando en Candy.

 _ **\- Me encanta este problema…**_ \- se dijo en voz baja

Seis meses atrás Albert había asaltado el departamento de Candy por la madrugada, después de leer la carta* donde ella le confesaba sus sentimientos.

Eran novios pero nadie más lo sabía. No querían compartir la noticia con nadie. Todavía no. Era solo de ellos. No deseaban verse envueltos en compromisos, explicaciones ni formalidades, por lo menos no tan pronto. En cierto modo, era divertido fingir que no había nada especial y continuar con el juego de verse a escondidas. El proceso de volverse a conocer pero ahora desde esta faceta, estaba resultando excitante y embriagador. Los mismos paseos de antes, sus salidas a los mismos restaurantes de siempre… todo era diferente y alucinante.

Sin embargo Albert sabía que la situación los estaba rebasando. Dominar el deseo que amenazaba con sobrepasar varias deliciosas fronteras cuando estaba solo con Candy, requería toda su fuerza de voluntad. Y cada vez era más difícil. El breve periodo de noviazgo con ella, solamente le había confirmado lo que ya sabía: era su mujer desde la primera vez que la vio… la deseaba ardientemente, y él no podía pertenecer a nadie más. ¿Para qué postergar el placer de verla despertar sobre su almohada cada día por el resto de sus vidas?

Albert quería que su declaración fuera realmente especial. Una cena romántica acompañada de violines a la luz de las velas, sonaba adecuada… pero él quería algo más que simplemente adecuado.

" _ **YO TE JURO, Y JURAR NO ESTÁ PROHIBIDO, QUE TE QUIERO, DESDE SIEMPRE TE HE QUERIDO"**_ _ **1**_

* * *

Candy contrario a su costumbre, despertó temprano en su primer día en Lakewood. Por más que lo intentó no podía volver a conciliar el sueño. Apretó los ojos con fuerza antes de abrirlos resignada e hizo un puchero de enojo. Siempre rogaba por unos minutos más de sueño y ahora que los tenía, ahí estaba tirada en la cama viendo fijamente el techo en su habitación.

 _ **\- Esto es increíble… nadie me creería que no puedo seguir durmiendo…**_ \- se dijo en voz alta con los brazos tras la cabeza.

Se estiró a conciencia sobre la cama, disfrutando la sensación de letargo en cada parte de su cuerpo y luego se sentó abrazando sus rodillas por un momento. La ventana resplandecía con la luz blanca de esa mañana helada. Se dirigió a ella descalza sobre la alfombra mullida. Una leve nevada la sorprendió en un mundo aparte del ajetreado ritmo de la ciudad. Suspiró recargándose en el marco de la ventana. Lakewood siempre sería bello. Casi a punto de retirarse, una figura oscura en medio de la nieve llamó su atención.

Su abrigo y su gorro negro de lana, sus botas altas… Era él caminando despacio entre los árboles. Candy sonrió, enviándole un beso en silencio. Albert se detuvo de espaldas a ella y respiró profundamente el aire frío. Recién regresaba de uno de los paseos matutinos que tanto disfrutaba.

Candy se apoyó en el marco de la ventana, con la seguridad de verlo sin ser vista, deleitándose a sus anchas y sin censura, admirando los detalles de la figura de Albert contrastada contra la nieve. Su porte, la tensión en sus hombros, la anchura de su espalda, el ajuste del pantalón sobre sus piernas firmemente ancladas en la nieve, sus manos dentro de las bolsas del abrigo…, la inclinación de su cabeza a la izquierda como hacía cuando se concentraba en algo, el mechón de cabello que siempre se revelaba y que le daba ese aire tan seductor… sonrojada, cerró los ojos y como si estuviera de pie justo a espaldas de aquel hombre, pudo saborear incluso una oleada de su perfume.

Despacio, retrocedió. Esta vez no la atraparía observándolo, pensó, mientras se dirigía al ropero para elegir su atuendo. Ya quería encontrarlo en el comedor.

Albert sonreía con picardía mirando a lo lejos. Saberse admirado por su novia era demasiado excitante para dejar pasar la oportunidad. La había visto ahí, despeinada recargada en su ventana, su delicado hombro descubierto por el amplio cuello de ese camisón que caía hacia un lado. El sabor del recuerdo de sus besos fue lo siguiente que sintió. Si tan pudiera alcanzarla con solo alargar su mano...

Luego decidió regresarle el cumplido y caminar hacia ella como si no la hubiera visto… El calor de la mirada de Candy en su espalda mientras lo observaba era tan gratamente seductor, que Albert casi temió tropezar.

 _ **\- Cena, violines, velas… tendré que cargar con todo eso en un maletín… no sé si pueda esperar más**_ – se repitió finalmente, cuando se retiró seguro que Candy ya no estaba más en la ventana.

Incluso la tía Elroy se sorprendió de ver a Candy en el comedor, esperando al resto de la familia para desayunar. Después de un saludo más bien seco aunque no tan hostil como solía ser, la tía se sentó frente a ella, mientras esperaban en silencio la llegada de Albert y Archie. Candy miraba con cierta impaciencia la puerta del jardín, pero Albert apareció bajando las escaleras platicando animadamente con Archie, ya que se había retirado a su habitación para cambiar su ropa húmeda.

 _ **\- William y Archibald... ¿es qué ahora las damas tenemos que esperar a los caballeros para desayunar?**_ – los reprendió la tía Elroy –

 _ **\- Una disculpa tía, buenos días –**_ dijo Albert acercándose a ella para depositarle un beso en la frente, seguido por Archie quién también hizo lo propio.

 _ **\- Buenos días Candy**_ – la saludó Albert al tiempo que se sentaba junto a ella – _**te ves muy… despierta…**_

 _ **\- Buenos días Albert… tú también**_ – le contestó sonriéndole y pensando que no podría quitarse la etiqueta de dormilona nunca… luego volvió la cara para recibir el saludo de Archie – _**Hola Archie, buenos días.**_

 _ **\- Hola Candy… ¡un verdadero milagro verte a esta hora de la madrugada!**_ – bromeó Archie al tiempo que tomaba asiento a su lado

 _ **\- Dorothy por favor, trae el desayuno**_ – ordenó la tía Elroy, dirigiendo una mirada retadora a Archie.

Después del desayuno, la tía Elroy se retiró a sus habitaciones buscando un poco de calor. Annie se unió al grupo posteriormente y pasaron a la sala de té donde la chimenea mantenía un ambiente confortablemente caliente.

Las clases de patinaje se pospusieron, para desilusión de Candy y Albert.

 _ **\- Dejará de nevar por la tarde preciosa…**_ – le había susurrado Albert con calidez en la primera oportunidad–… _**unas pocas horas más solamente…**_

Ella cerró los ojos llevándose una mano a la ruborizada mejilla "Solo unas horas, unas horas..."

 _ **\- ¿Qué les parece si jugamos un rato?**_ – dijo de improviso Annie

En plena mañana de sábado, sin posibilidad de salir por un par de horas, parecía una buena idea.

 _ **\- ¿Qué tienes en mente Annie?**_ – le preguntó Candy apoyando las manos sobre la mesa del pequeño comedor de nogal de la salita.

 _ **\- En mi grupo de lectura lo estuvimos practicando hace poco. Vamos a inventar un cuento entre todos**_. – contestó entusiasmada

 _ **\- Yo leí algo muy parecido en alguna parte…**_ \- intervino Albert - … _**¿Mujercitas de Louise May Alcottt, no?**_

 _ **\- Si, Albert efectivamente, ahí relatan ese juego, es muy popular… ¡será divertido! ¡Vamos!**_

 _ **\- Está bien bonita**_ – contestó Archie _**\- ¿de qué se trata?**_

Annie se levantó y camino un poco frente a los demás

 _ **\- Las reglas son muy sencillas. Uno de nosotros iniciará una historia, en cierto momento alguien interrumpirá la historia original y añadirá algo para darle continuidad inventando personajes y situaciones que se relacionen con la primera parte de forma lógica o disparatada, según el gusto de cada quién. No hay un orden de participación, aunque todos tendremos que participar… Pero solamente tenemos una participación por persona…**_

 _ **\- Parece interesante...**_ – contestó Albert desde el sillón donde estaba sentado

 _ **\- Demasiado simple diría yo, tío William**_ – interrumpió con altivez Elisa que acababa de llegar a la salita seguida por Neil

Los demás se miraron entre sí con evidente y sorpresivo disgusto. ¿Cómo habían atravesado la campiña nevada estos dos? ¿Qué tipo de infiltrado los invocaba nada más pararse en Lakewood?... En las últimas estadías en Lakewood Elisa y Neil aparecían a la menor provocación y siempre, invariablemente terminaban por disolver la más animada reunión.

Archie estaba a punto de proponer que empezaran sus clases de trepar los árboles más altos del jardín, pero Candy se adelantó

 _ **\- Es un juego de inteligencia Elisa… si quieres puedes quedarte para que veas cómo se juega…**_ \- dijo arrastrando las palabras y mirándola con disimulada inocencia. Albert sonrió mientras se acomodaba junto a Candy en el comedor.

 _ **\- Si es un juego de inteligencia, no deberías estar tu aquí**_ – respondió con altanería Elisa – _ **… jugaremos ¿verdad Neil?**_

 _ **\- Elisa no creo que sea necesario**_ – dijo Neil con un gruñido sentándose lejos del grupo. Le aburrían esos pasatiempos infantiles y además temía quedar mal parado como generalmente sucedía – _**mejor vamos a dar una vuelta en el auto del tío… digo si es posible**_ – terminó mirando a Albert de soslayo

 _ **\- ¡Nos quedamos Neil!... acércame una silla**_ – le ordenó Elisa.

Archie alzó los ojos al cielo. Ni hablar, a medio juego tendría que pretextar un ataque masivo al miocardio o un absceso crónico de asma para justificar su ausencia. El período de tolerancia a los Leegan disminuía en relación directa a sus comentarios mordaces. Estaba comprobado.

 _ **\- Vamos Annie, empieza tu la historia**_ – la animó Candy ignorando la mirada funesta de Elisa.

 _ **\- ¡Empezaré yo!**_ – dijo Elisa interrumpiendo a Annie de forma prepotente

Annie se encogió de hombros y sonrió, cediéndole su turno a Elisa y sentándose junto a Archie, quien estaba por reprender a Elisa por su grosera intromisión. _**"¿Qué más podían esperar de ella?"**_ parecía decirle Annie con una mirada. Resignado al igual que el resto, se dispuso a escuchar a la pelirroja.

Elisa tosió un poco y se irguió. En realidad no tenía una maldita idea de cómo empezar ese estúpido juego pero ahora, era imposible echarse para atrás. En eso, Candy suspiró profundamente, recargando la cabeza en su mano, sobre la mesa. Elisa levantó una ceja con malicia… Ahora ya sabía cómo empezar.

 _ **\- Esa casa era un criadero de ladrones. Enclavado en medio del monte, el Hogar de niños abandonados apestaba todo lo que tocaba...**_

Candy se enderezó poco a poco, tratando de mantener el semblante impávido, pero bajo la mesa, sus manos retorcían la falda de su vestido como si fuera el cuello de Elisa. Annie cerró los labios con fuerza y miró a Candy esperando una reacción. Esta le respondió con una mirada impasible y una sonrisa. Annie parpadeó levemente comprendiendo sin hablar el mensaje de su amiga: " _ **esto recién empieza…"**_ Annie se apaciguó y se dispuso a escuchar las sandeces de Elisa. Archie acarició lentamente la mano de Annie. Si Annie podía soportar ese bodrio de prima que tenía, él también lo haría.

Albert se recostó en el respaldo de su silla. Le había sorprendido el autocontrol de Annie y Candy ante la obvia referencia de Elisa al Hogar de Pony, así que decidió esperar un poco más para intervenir. De cualquier modo, le intrigaba conocer que tan profundamente estaba podrida la mente de Elisa. Elisa por su parte, sonreía orgullosa; había capturado la total atención de todos en aquella estancia.

 _ **\- Solo los más observadores podían detectar**_ \- continuó Elisa con aires de suficiencia – _**que los pésimos modales y las malas costumbres con que formaban a esas criaturas abandonadas, eran solo un adelanto de algo peor… Eran todos unos ladrones bien entrenados para aparentar inocencia y timidez, cuando finalmente su objetivo era cazar fortunas y engrosar el botín de las viejas arpías del Hogar, ni más ni menos… Un peligro latente que tarde o temprano afectaba a las familias más honorables y acaudaladas de la región…**_

Albert se incomodó notoriamente y miró con seriedad a Elisa. Apenas había empezado a hablar y ya estaba por rebasar el límite de su paciencia… ¿hasta dónde llegaría si supiera que estaba ofendiendo a su futura esposa?... quizás debía sopesar la posibilidad de enviarla a estudiar a Siberia… seguro ahí encontraría un instituto para preparar señoritas finas con vidas sin importancia…

Por su parte Archie la miraba con repugnancia.

Elisa hizo caso omiso de las miradas amenazadoras de Albert y Archie. Solo le interesaba ver las muecas de coraje en las dos chicas… era cuestión de esperar para que saltaran sobre ella respondiendo a "su inocente historia" como las fieras que eran, y entonces si, darle a la tía suficientes motivos para correrlas de la casa. Elisa continuó con mayor tesón:

 _ **\- Ocurrió entonces que la sarta de mafiosos del Hogar, fijó sus ojos en la fina dinastía de los An…**_ \- Elisa se contuvo un poco, y cambió de opinión – _**de los Allen… reconocidos por su clase y su exorbitante fortuna en toda la comarca. Con un plan maquiavélicamente trazado, enviaron dos chicas… una más fea que la otra... Sus nombres eran Amy**_ – Elisa sonrió con malicia sin ocultar una sonrisa triunfal– _**y Mandy… Tras esos nombres ridículos, cursis, insulsos y aparentemente inofensivos… tras corrientes y sendas máscaras de cordialidad, ocultaban sus planes macabros… Una morena y taimada mosquita muerta, y una atrevida y grosera mujerzuela rubia se dispusieron a atrapar en sus redes a los herederos de los Allen… pero no contaban con que la adorable e inteligente prima E... Emma había descubierto las perversas intenciones de esas viejas mala sangre…**_

 _ **\- ¡Enróscate víbora…!**_

El grito de Annie salió claro y fuerte, desde lo más profundo de su alma dejando a Elisa con la palabra en la boca y una mirada amenazadora llena de estupor y coraje… Elisa esperaba que fuera Candy quién saltara en cualquier momento, pero no Annie… La misma Annie no estaba ya segura si era su voz la que había escuchado.

De forma inmediata y liberando toda la tensión anterior, Candy explotó con una carcajada y se cubrió la cara con las dos manos, sacudida por la risa que trataba en vano sofocar y que incluso le sacó lágrimas. Albert y Archie golpearon sus palmas en el aire en un gesto cómplice de alivio, celebrando la oportuna y ocurrente interrupción de Annie.

Archie hinchado de orgullo, besó la mejilla de Annie con fuerza antes de arrellanarse cómodamente en su lugar y cruzar sus brazos tras la cabeza, tratando de guardar ese grato recuerdo íntegro en su memoria para la posteridad.

Albert sostuvo la mirada nefasta de Elisa, hasta que finalmente la chica bajo la vista furiosa. Candy que estaba a la derecha de Albert, miró a Elisa gozando el momento con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

\- … _ **¡Enróscate víbora!…**_ \- repitió Annie- _**…los gritos del viejo jardinero retumbaron por el camino al invernadero de las rosas, cuando tropezó con el escurridizo y ponzoñoso reptil, para después molerlo a palos. Los alaridos del anciano asustaron a la dulce y sensible Emma que acechaba entre los arbustos a las dos perversas caza fortunas. La gentil dama, estaba decidida a atraparlas con las manos en la masa para ponerlas en evidencia y así frustrar a toda costa las terribles maquinaciones de las plebeyas que osaron atentar contra su familia.**_

Annie imprimía a sus palabras intensidad y emoción, motivada no tanto por revirar a Elisa sus groserías sino porque verdaderamente disfrutaba crear la historia. Tomando aire brevemente, continuó

 _ **\- Emma lo había intentado todo pero fue inútil, porque lo que ignoraba es que además de ladronas y caza fortunas ambas chicas eran hábiles hechiceras… Siempre lograban escabullirse en el momento justo transportándose de un lugar a otro del bosque, seguidas por un débil siseo ya que literalmente flotaban algunas pulgadas justo sobre la hojarasca… No solo eso, las perversas chicas dominaban las artes del encantamiento y por medio de sortilegios lograron introducirse en la mismísima mansión Allen como invitadas, disfrutando de la comodidad y lujo que siempre habían deseado, amén de las maquinaciones y engaños viles de las que eran capaces hacer desde ese lugar privilegiado.**_

Annie tomó aire y continuó con media sonrisa, en voz baja haciendo que los demás se acercaran para escucharla con atención.

 _ **\- Sus dotes mágicas les protegían para escapar a hurtadillas al establo por la noche sin levantar sospechas, y de esa manera intercambiar hallazgos y seguir maquinando su perverso plan de apoderarse de todo, hasta de las bellas rosas del jardín, las piedras del camino y las arañas del ático… Con artilugios y brebajes ocultaron su fealdad, ya que según recordamos… una era más fea que la otra… -**_ Candy sonrió a su amiga _ **\- Nadie lo podía ver salvo la bella y casi etérea Emma que estaba al borde del soponcio, ¿cómo ella, delicada flor del crepúsculo lograría salvarlos?.. Esas mujeres se habían infiltrado tan hábilmente en la familia Allen, que participaban ya en todos los eventos y fiestas familiares, escoltadas por dos apuestos aunque cándidos jóvenes del clan. Emma trató de persuadirlos, de advertirles que se alejaran de la influencia oscura y terrible de Amy y de Mandy, pero nada de lo que la bien intencionada dama reveló, había hecho mella en el ánimo de los jóvenes quienes además…**_

\- … _ **se estaban enamorando perdidamente…**_ \- continuó Archie con dulzura…

Annie se ruborizó sin despegar su mirada de los ojos de Archie… Elisa suspiró agobiada. Ahora empezarían con sus arrumacos y sandeces cursis… eso le resultaba insoportable… Lo mejor que podría hacer era retirarse pero, todavía quedaba una carta… Neil no había participado. Elisa con urgencia, empezó a buscarlo con los ojos pero Neil echado sobre un diván cerca de la chimenea miraba hacia el fuego fingiendo indiferencia, aunque escuchaba todo con suma atención.

 _ **\- Probablemente**_ – continuó Archie – _**el encanto mágico fue lo que primero atrapó a los jóvenes en las redes de las hechiceras. Pero había algo más. La magia por si sola no hubiera podido enganchar sin remedio la voluntad de esos hombres que además no eran un par de lerdos, como la frágil prima Emma suponía. Cierto dejo de libertad que ellas respiraban era un fresco despertar dentro de su mundo. Las mismas hechiceras empezaron a dudar acerca de la misión que tenían encomendada, aunque no se atrevían a confesárselo ni entre ellas. No esperaban verse presas en el juego que iniciaron. Esa extraña mezcla de espontaneidad y magia era lo que las hacía tan entrañablemente atractivas e intensamente añoradas por los dos jóvenes… de los que es conveniente añadir… eran uno más apuesto que el otro…**_

Las risas no se hicieron esperar. Archie tomo un poco de aire pero continuó casi inmediatamente para que no le robaran su turno.

 _ **\- Amy fue la primera en sucumbir…**_ \- Annie cambió su expresión. Veía a Archie con los ojos desorbitados, sin respirar. Candy y Albert se miraron divertidos - _**… quiero decir…**_ \- corrigió Archie sonrojándose _**-… en admitir que sus sentimientos nublaban su razón, y que no podía continuar con el plan trazado porque estaba perdidamente enamorada…**_ \- Archie soltó una sonrisa galante y coqueta - _**… así es perdidamente enamorada del más gallardo y apuesto de los dos jóvenes, ¡claro! de Sir A... Arthur…**_

Albert miró con suspicacia a Archie haciendo una mueca burlona y cruzando los brazos recargado en su silla. Archie se encogió de hombros y levantó ambas manos impotente ante la "inevitable" ventaja en galanura de "Sir Arthur" sobre el "otro" joven… luego continuó sin dejar de sonreír…

\- … _**Amy no vivía sin él, respiraba por él, tocar su mano era como volar sin magia. Arthur por su parte, no deseaba estar en ningún otro lado sino era con Amy… La dulce Emma con todo y su sagacidad innata, no lo había notado ni tampoco había entendido que Arthur estaba dispuesto a defender a Amy hasta las últimas consecuencias… Incluso contra la misma Emma.**_

Archie fijó sus ojos serios sobre Elisa, que sacudió su cabellera desviando su mirada con expresión de hastío.

 _ **\- ¿Es necesario continuar con esta historia tan cursi? ¡la han echado a perder sin remedio!–**_ intervino Elisa rompiendo el encanto del momento con un bufido

 _ **\- Em... digo, Elisa…**_ – Albert sonrió sarcástico y dijo con suma paciencia-, _**te puedes marchar en el momento que consideres conveniente. No te detengas por nada ni por nadie…-**_ por favor, pensó.

Elisa se arrellanó en su asiento con disgusto. Retirarse era aceptar su derrota. Además por fin Neil había hecho contacto visual con ella y tras un breve cruce de miradas, estaba esperando el momento de actuar.

Archie tomó un poco de aire y continuó. Aunque luego se arrepintiera de lo que iba a decir, la ocasión se pintaba sola

 _ **\- La relación entre Amy y Arthur parecía encontrar su lugar poco a poco, aún cuando ninguno de los dos había confesado sus sentimientos abiertamente. Emma empezó a tomar tranquilizantes y a rodearse de hierbas aromáticas y remedios caseros porque su frágil salud no le permitía hacer frente a tan temible fatalidad que solamente ella parecía ver. Para Al…, para Alexander el heredero de los Allen y para Mandi las cosas no parecían ser tan fáciles…**_

Albert lo miró alarmado… no era el momento de que Archie ventilara sus elucubraciones sobre lo que Albert sentía por Candy y viceversa… a pesar de que en los últimos días era cada vez más evidente como se comían literalmente con la mirada de una forma tan deliciosa que… no, no podía revelarse así… tenía que callar a Archie a como diera lugar. Miró a su sobrino con insistencia, clavándole la mirada amenazante para que enmudeciera de una buena vez, pero Archie no tenía propósito alguno de retroceder y continuó

\- … _ **era obvio que…**_

\- … _ **que Mandi estaba enamorada de Newman… el hermano de Emma.**_ – acometió Neil con voz potente.

Albert respiró aliviado, por lo menos Neil había servido de algo una vez en la vida…

Neil se incorporó del diván y empezó a caminar lentamente hacia Candy, en torno a la mesa redonda en torno a la cual todos estaban sentados. Con las manos en sus bolsillos y un gesto de arrogante coquetería no le quitaba la vista de encima. A Candy semejante fanfarronería le hubiera provocado nauseas, si no es por el manojo de cabellos que habían quedado parados en la cabeza de Neil después de permanecer tanto tiempo tendido en el diván. Candy miraba fijamente el puñado de cabellos rebeldes que le recordaban a una fea y oscura codorniz de ojos saltones. El cuadro de la codorniz copetona y conquistadora guiñándole un ojo, la tenía al borde de otro ataque de risa. " _ **Merezco una medalla por todo esto"**_ se dijo a si misma sonriendo y tapando su rostro con ambas manos para contenerse ante esta nueva acometida de los Leegan.

Elisa pateó el suelo con coraje. El estúpido de Neil iba a desaprovechar su intervención galanteando con Candy, que además disfrutaba del jueguito pavoneándose orgullosa… Trató de capturar la mirada de su hermano para que retomara las palabras hirientes de su primer relato, pero Neil ya había despegado en su viaje y solo tenía ojos para Candy.

 _ **\- La sagacidad y prestancia de Newman eran irresistibles para Mandi. Desde el primer momento que lo vio en la mansión, su porte la había dejado sin habla. Nunca había visto un hombre tan encantador.**_

Candy alzó los ojos al cielo -" _ **por favor, por favor… ¡qué vuelva Elisa!"**_ – Dejó salir un suspiro enfadado. Su única esperanza es que la creatividad de Neil se agotara pronto, lo cual era además previsible y no tardaría en suceder.

 _ **\- Tras la confesión de Amy, quién se había negado a continuar con su plan para arrebatar la fortuna de los Allen, Mandi montó en cólera y salió corriendo del establo. Era sin duda una chica tenaz, su sed de poder no tenía límite y deseaba adueñarse hasta del último centavo de la fortuna de esa familia. Mientras levitaba a toda velocidad por la oscura vereda hacia el bosque, tropezó con el pecho fuerte y varonil de Newman quién la sostuvo con habilidad para que no cayera. Hipnotizada por su sensual mirada, Mandi se rindió completamente en los brazos del apuesto mancebo…**_

Candy se dejó caer fulminada sobre la mesa cubriendo su cara con una servilleta del servicio de té… esto ya era demasiado… ahora si iba a vomitar… con las manos empuñadas dio varios pequeños golpes tratando de controlarse… Pero Neil, suponiendo que la estaba abochornando por invadir sus más ocultos deseos, sonrió y prosiguió

 _ **\- Mandi había caído presa en los brazos…**_

\- … _ **de un horrible y loco mandril…**_

Albert se dejó oír con cierto tono molesto que divirtió mucho a Archie.

 _ **\- Mandi saltó hacia atrás asustada por el espectro de Newman que deambulaba por la propiedad creyendo que estaba vivo, y que fantaseaba eternamente con todas las doncellas que se cruzaban en su camino… cuando en realidad estaba más frío que la loza del piso de la terraza junto al jardín en pleno invierno…**_

Neil sorprendido por ser precisamente Albert quién lo interrumpiera, se mordió un labio y le dirigió una mirada llena de rencor… y luego la desvió con precaución. Enemistarse con Albert sería una estupidez. Respirando con dificultad se volteó sin cruzar una sola palabra más y caminó a grades zancadas hacia la puerta de la sala.

\- … _ **Y entonces la figura de Newman se desvaneció en el aire en medio de una nube de sofocante olor a azufre…**_ \- prosiguió Albert siguiendo con la mirada a Neil

 _ **\- ¡Neil espérame!**_ – gritó Elisa levantándose indignada tras él – _**Tal parece que las groserías y los malos modales se contagian en este lugar… ¡espérame!**_

Candy todavía oculta bajo la servilleta, sonrió dulcemente. Ahí estaba su valiente y oportuno caballero otra vez para salvarla. Destapándose la cara, se recostó sobre una mano mirando a Albert con cariño. Albert le dirigió una mirada que le acarició el alma. Annie y Archie sonrieron con discreción. Albert prosiguió con la historia.

 _ **\- La naturaleza mágica de Mandi la había preparado para muchos encuentros raros y grotescos en su caminar, pero ninguno como el del mandril "pelo parado" Newman…**_

Las carcajadas de Annie, Archie y Candy llenaron la habitación… Elisa y Neil los escucharon desde el recibidor cuando estaban por salir de la Mansión y cerraron la puerta con un azote tal que cimbró las ventanas cercanas. El ruido alertó a la tía Elroy que estaba dando instrucciones al personal en la cocina en ese momento.

Ajeno a eso, Albert se recostó en su silla, cerrando los ojos para imaginar mejor a la Candy hada que revoloteaba en su imaginación. Candy lo miraba atenta, deseaba un final… un buen final para esa loca historia… Albert siguió hablando con una media sonrisa en los labios.

 _ **\- Un poco más respuesta, Mandi tomó asiento en una gran roca junto al lago. Todavía estaba enojada pero no sabía si lo estaba con Amy o con las circunstancias que la habían puesto en ese predicamento. Ella había nacido hechicera pero no le atraía hacer ningún mal… lo que más adoraba de sus poderes era que podía subir de un salto a la cima de los árboles más grandes y estar horas ahí, sin perder el equilibrio mirando las estrellas y la luna… Adoraba volar atravesando peligrosamente las copas de los árboles. Mandi era una soñadora sin remedio y ahí estaba su perdición, ya se lo habían advertido.**_

 _ **\- Las luciérnagas danzaban a su alrededor y la luna iluminaba su melena rubia y sus limpios y bellos ojos verdes acariciaban el horizonte. Se incorporó sobre la piedra en la que había estado sentada y saltó con la intención de treparse a un pino descomunal que se veía a la otra orilla del lago, pero no pudo. ¿Qué pasaba? Lo intentó nuevamente… ¡no podía volar!... Mandi perdió toda su concentración y resbaló cayendo como una piedra en el lago en un sonoro chapuzón. "¡Oh caray!" susurró mientras salía del agua empapada y titiritando de frío. Era un hecho, había perdido sus poderes, pero no era posible… según los oráculos eso solo podría pasar si alguien …**_

\- … _ **si alguien robaba su corazón…**_

Candy interrumpió a Albert con suavidad, pero con voz perfectamente clara. El rubor cubrió sus mejillas pero se repuso. Sentándose bien en su silla y mirando solamente a Albert tomó su turno en el juego

 _ **\- Mandi en el fondo trataba de liberarse de un pasado que la perseguía por todos los rincones. Deseaba ser feliz como Amy, deseaba soltar las pesadas cargas que no la dejaban ser. Se había preguntado hasta la saciedad si podría vivir sin ellas, tan acostumbrada estaba… -**_ Albert la miraba con ternura – _**Alexander parecía la persona perfecta para ayudarla, pero… quizás el tenía otras cosas en mente …**_

Annie tomó a Archie de la mano y lo jaló suavemente… se incorporaron y sin decir palabra se dirigieron a la puerta. Albert y Candy se miraron una vez más y soltaron una risa nerviosa.

La mirada de Albert no se despegaba ni un momento de sus ojos verdes. Acercó su silla con un empujón rápido sin levantarse de ella… tenía que decírselo…

 _ **\- Candy, yo…**_

Archie entró estrepitosamente a la sala seguido de cerca por Annie.

 _ **\- ¡Albert! A menos que ustedes deseen otra sesión con los Leegan les recomiendo que salgamos de aquí inmediatamente... parece que se encontraron con la tía Elroy y vienen los tres hacia acá…**_

Albert se levantó rápidamente tomando la mano de Candy. Luego dijo en un susurro para todos

 _ **\- Ha dejado de nevar. Nos vemos en dos horas en la cabaña cerca del lago para patinar… Hablaré con Dorothy para que nos prepare una canasta con la comida**_ – miró hacia la puerta, ya se escuchaban los pasos sobre el corredor – _**Candy y yo nos adelantaremos, seguramente no los estará buscando a ustedes… Archie diles que fuimos a... Australia y que volveremos al anochecer ¿estamos?…**_

 _ **\- ¡Claro Albert!... –**_ dijo Archie nervioso _ **\- ¡váyanse de una vez! …**_

 _ **\- ¡William! ¿dónde estás?**_ – la autoritaria voz de la tía resonó más cerca esta vez

 _ **\- ¡Diantre! Mi tía está llegando al límite**_ – se dijo enfadado Albert. Su tía lo iba a oír… pero no ahora…

Candy y Albert salieron rápidamente por una puerta lateral y se escabulleron por sus abrigos.

La tía Elroy entró a la sala seguida por Elisa y Neil

 _ **\- Archibald… ¿dónde está William?**_

 _ **\- Debió toparse con usted tía, ¿no lo vieron?... –**_ contestó Archie fingiendo sorpresa.

 _ **\- Obviamente no… ¿a dónde fue? –**_ insistió la tía

 _ **\- Mencionó algo sobre ir a Australia… –**_ dijo Archie lentamente con el semblante completamente serio…- _ **creo que volverán hasta ya avanzada la tarde. –**_

 _ **\- ¡Eso es mentira!, seguro Candy está escondida por aquí –**_ dijo Elisa molesta _ **– tía, le digo que ofendieron a Neil…**_

 _ **\- ¿Y lo que tu dijiste de Annie y de Candy qué fue?**_ – increpó Archie molesto

 _ **\- ¡Basta! –**_ intervino la tía Elroy _ **\- para que te traten como una dama, debes ser siempre una dama, Elisa Leegan... –**_ luego se volvió a su sobrino _ **\- Archie, cuando vuelva William dile que me busque…**_

 _ **\- Claro tía**_ – terminó Archie mirando a Elisa con sorna...

Elisa estaba furiosa. Algo tramaban esos cuatro y lo descubriría tarde o temprano. La partida todavía no estaba ganada...

Continúa...

* * *

 **Notas del autor**

Este es mi quinto minific a partir de la historia de Candy y Albert dentro de lo que he llamado "Historias dentro de la historia".

En "Velas y Violines…", los subtítulos marcados en azul fueron tomados de la letra de la canción "Quiereme" (1) de Rossana Arbelo. El juego de la "historia inventada" se inspira en un capítulo de Mujercitas de Louise M. Alcott. El resto es inédito, cualquier semejanza con otros fic o relatos de Candy, es mera coincidencia.

Lo escribí en noviembre de 2009, y lo edité en Junio de 2015, ojalá mejorado ¡saludos y gracias!


	2. Velas y violines, parte 2 de 2

**Velas y violines**

 **Historias dentro de la historia**

 **Angie Jb /Angelina Velarde**

 **Parte 2 de 2**

" _ **POR QUE NO HAY AMOR SIN TI,… YO TE QUIERO"**_ _ **1**_

Helada, límpida, enorme. La tarde era espléndida. A decir verdad, aunque una ventisca los hubiera azotado de improviso seguiría pareciendo espléndida. Una vez que se escabulleron de la tía Elroy, tomaron sus abrigos y botas de nieve y salieron sigilosamente pero con rapidez hacia las caballerizas. Albert caminaba frente a Candy, con su mano firmemente asida para que no resbalara por el camino fangoso. Ella caminaba con rapidez concentrada en el camino, con los labios apretados y la mente alerta, esperando que los Leegan no pudieran seguirles el rastro, que los caballos estuvieran listos, que los elementos cerraran cualquier espacio en torno a ellos, que les permitieran la privacidad de ese punto minúsculo en todo el planeta, para por fin poder escucharlo decir,… hablar… Albert apretó su mano sin voltear a verla. Entraron a las caballerizas con prisas. El miró a su alrededor. Las voces de los mozos se escuchaban en la parte trasera, mientras acomodaban pacas de trigo y alfalfa… la tentación de un beso robado, le acometió ahí mismo pero cualquiera podría entrar. ¡Diantre! No convertiría a Candy en la comidilla de nadie. Esto tenía que ser oficial y pronto…

Albert suspiró y la miró. Ella sonrió. Lo importante ahora era huir, alejarse, estar solos… Candy soltó su mano y se subió al caballo azabache en dos movimientos rápidos. La joven dio un par de palmaditas en el cuello de su montura, mientras el corazón le palpitaba expectante en el pecho. Venciendo la tentación de cabalgar juntos en el mismo corcel, Albert se subió a su caballo y lo condujo tomando la delantera para guiar al de Candy hacia el sendero que los llevaría a la cabaña del Lago. No fue sino hasta que los árboles cubrieron su rastro, que se permitieron cabalgar a trote sin preocuparse del ruido y de su ánimo exaltado.

Después de un rato de cabalgar lentamente por el camino nevado, llegaron a la cabaña. El paisaje siempre era precioso pero ese día parecía tener un encanto especial. Albert descendió de su caballo y se acercó para ayudar a Candy a hacer lo propio. Ella lo miró sonriente y se sostuvo de sus hombros mientras él tomaba su talle, la recibía en un abrazo y luego la depositaba con suavidad en el suelo. Era el primer contacto real que tenían en varios días. Candy estaba sumamente nerviosa, el agradable calor de las manos fuertes de Albert en su cintura era sumamente adorable. Su respiración se agitó y lo miró a los ojos intensamente, pero solo por unos segundos. No logró sostener la mirada cálida de Albert más tiempo. Se veía tan atractivo con las mejillas sonrojadas por el frío… Era demasiado. El suspiro de ambos llenó el breve espacio acortado por el beso que ya exigían sus labios desde hacía un buen rato. Delicioso, helado, cálido, profundamente añorado. "Te amo", musitó cada célula prendida de los labios del otro…

Candy tomó aire, obligando a su cuerpo a alejarse un poco de Albert. Cualquier cosa podría pasar, y esa probabilidad era una amenaza demasiado atrayente como para seguir. No tardarían en llegar Archie y Annie, y,… El, tomó su mentón y besó su frente con calma…

 _ **\- Aprovechemos mientras tanto**_ – le dijo él, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento…

Ella empezó a caminar hacia la cabaña con la canasta de comida en las manos, para tratar de serenarse. Albert no pudo evitar sonreír pensando en lo bien que pintaba el día, tan solo con ese primer acercamiento...

Con las viandas a resguardo, Albert y Candy se preparaban frente a la lámina dura del hielo que se extendía mucho más allá del horizonte, difuminada con la nieve del entorno.

 _ **\- Albert, soy una alumna persistente**_ – le dijo Candy sentada en una banca de madera fuera de la casa – _**necesitarás energías para seguirme el paso**_

 _ **\- Eso está por verse señorita**_ – la retó Albert acercándose mientras tomaba asiento a su lado - _**Estos son tus patines Candy. Pertenecían a mi hermana Rossemary y estoy seguro que son de tu medida**_ \- dijo ofreciéndole unos patines blancos pulcros y brillantes que miró con nostalgia…

 _ **\- ¡Oh Albert! ¡Siempre soñé con unos patines así!... te prometo que los cuidaré**_ – contestó con la mirada radiante

 _ **\- Lo sé preciosa. Ven, te diré como debes ponértelos**_ – contestó contento Albert

Albert se hincó frente a ella y empezó a desabrochar las largas agujetas de las botas. Tomó el pequeño pie de Candy con suavidad y ella lo empujó dentro del patín. Candy tembló perceptiblemente al contacto, mientras miraba fijamente la bota y las manos de Albert. Sus manos grandes y fuertes… comparándolas con su pie, se veían aún más grandes. Cada detalle de Albert la hacía sentir protegida, un tanto intimidada, ¡y ciertamente sensual! Mordiéndose un labio trató de poner atención en la explicación de Albert sobre algo que lejanamente tenía que ver con los patines y sus pies, los cuales continuaban disfrutando dócilmente el toque firme de los dedos de Albert…

\- … _**es importante Candy que lo recuerdes –**_ decía Albert _**– porque de otro modo el patín tendrá un juego peligroso en tu pie y puedes lastimarte… ¡Listo!... ¿cómo lo sientes?**_

 _ **\- Muy bien Albert… creo que está un poco apretado pero, supongo que así debe ser**_ – contestó Candy moviendo su pie en círculos

 _ **\- Si… exactamente lo que te acabo de explicar –**_ replicó sonriendo _ **\- Ahora tu ponte el otro patín, quiero ver si entendiste**_ – dijo Albert poniéndose en pie y cruzando los brazos.

 _ **\- ¡Si señor!**_ – contestó Candy como si estuviera ante un general antes de sonreír y agacharse para acomodarse el patín

 _ **\- Muy bien Candy… no, no… apriétalo más… ¡perfecto!**_ – Albert sonrió – _**eres una buena alumna. Por un momento pensé que no me estabas escuchando...**_

 _ **\- Bueno Albert…**_ \- siempre la atrapaba carambas _**\- ya ves que tenías toda mi atención…**_ – contestó Candy riéndose – _**apúrate por favor, ¡ya quiero empezar!**_

Albert diestramente se puso unos patines negros. Se paró con precaución.

 _ **\- Fíjate Candy como tienes que caminar sobre el suelo con los patines puestos. Es cuestión de equilibrio ¿ves?**_ – le dijo Albert caminando algunos pasos a su alrededor

 _ **\- Creo que ya entendí**_ – dijo Candy parándose de improviso.

Por un momento se sostuvo en pie como si siempre lo hubiera hecho. Triunfante sonrió mirando a Albert con orgullo. Entonces un pie resbaló rápidamente hacia arriba y ella cayó de espaldas sobre la nieve acumulada. Albert se dejó caer en la nieve preocupado por ella, pero Candy se agitaba sin parar dominada por la risa.

 _ **\- Señorita, es usted demasiado confiada**_ – la reprendió Albert jugando, cuando se dio cuenta que no le había ocurrido nada.

 _ **\- ¡Mi primer paso con patines y mira dónde terminé!...**_ – no podía dejar de reír.

 _ **\- Y lo que falta ¡arriba**_! – le contestó Albert ofreciéndole sus manos y jalándola para incorporarla.

El impulso levantó a Candy hasta chocar contra el pecho de Albert. Su risa se fue extinguiendo progresivamente. El olor del pecho de Albert era cautivador. No tenía palabras. Suspiró profundamente. Albert la abrazó. Le encantaba estar ahí en medio de la nada, sin miradas suspicaces, sin el cuidado de las apariencias, abrazado a su novia. Su mano en la espalda de Candy la acercó más a él. Se agachó un poco buscando sus labios y la besó por fin. Candy cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar saboreando con cada sentido su cercanía.

Albert se separó un poco y luego volvió a besarla. Tendría que detenerse tarde o temprano, ¡qué si no lo sabría! Pero por el momento, perderse en el sabor de sus labios era todo lo que entendía su mente y su desesperado corazón.

Ella sonrió sonrojada y se separó un poco.

 _ **\- Creo que tendrás que enseñarme a patinar Albert o de otro modo…**_ \- lo miró profundamente con las mejillas ardientes y los labios húmedos –… _ **te secuestraré sin remedio… - "**_ y es en serio", pensó la joven colgada de su abrigo…

 _ **\- Amor… Eso es demasiado tentador… difícil decidir…**_ \- contestó Albert mientras acariciaba sus hombros… - _**y tienes razón… por lo pronto**_ _ **...-**_ luego añadió _**\- solo quisiera algo más antes de empezar las clases.**_

Albert tomó la cabeza de Candy desde su nuca, enredando sus dedos en los rizos rubios que escapaban del gorro de la chica, y la acercó posesivamente a sus labios. El corazón de Candy se volcó nuevamente, cuando se perdió en su beso cálido y exigente. Casi no podía respirar. Albert la besó profundamente y terminó con pequeños besos en las comisuras de su boca, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados. Finalmente acercó su frente a la de ella y se recargó, suspirando largamente.

Candy tomó sus mejillas con cariño, mientras se serenaba. Luego se asió a su mano.

 _ **\- Vamos...**_ _ **Quiero aprender a patinar junto a ti**_.

Durante el resto de la mañana, Albert guió a Candy de un lugar a otro por la orilla del lago, tomándola por las dos manos o rodeándola por la cintura para guiarla, para detenerla, para atraerla, para acariciarla… daba una o dos vueltas ágilmente alrededor de la chica que con trabajos lograba mantenerse en pie en medio del hielo, y de repente la atrapaba abrazándola por la espalda. Candy aún no aprendía a patinar, pero no le preocupaba para nada. Todos sus sentidos estaban alertas viendo o intuyendo la cercanía de Albert, quién surgía de cualquier punto a su alrededor, haciéndola trastabillar y caer conveniente e "inevitablemente" entre sus brazos, disfrutando el momento tanto como ella.

Después de dos o tres caídas sobre el duro hielo, Albert se las ingenió para recibirla sobre su cuerpo para amortiguar un poco los golpes. Amanecería con la espalda molida pero resistió estoicamente… además no hubiera dejado esa labor a nadie más… de ninguna manera.

Después de un rato, el patinaba hacia atrás y la iba jalando poco a poco. La mirada traviesa y expectante de Candy era encantadora.

Sin previo aviso Albert la soltó y dejó que recorriera sola un trecho mientras el continuaba patinando hacia atrás justo delante de ella. Con los pies separados, tratando de mantener el equilibrio con su cuerpo y los brazos, el miedo se asomó por unos instantes en la expresión de Candy. Finalmente terminó en los brazos de Albert, lentamente con la misma inercia del impuso inicial, sin despegar los pies del hielo.

 _ **\- ¡Lo hice, lo hice! Eres testigo del primer paseo en patines de mi vida… y se siente tan bien… ¡pero tan bien!**_ – le gritaba Candy sujeta a sus brazos con fuerza y emoción. El viento había empezado a soplar y no era fácil hacerse oír.

 _ **\- ¡Lo estás logrando!..**_ – contestó Albert gritando también… realmente no quería contenerse más… resistió cuanto pudo pero la cercanía de la joven alertaba sus sentidos y sin pensarlo mucho, le plantó un beso intempestivo en los labios – _**¡me fascinas Candy!...**_

 _ **\- ¡Bésame otra vez!**_ – respondió en un grito ansioso Candy. Cerró los ojos y aferrándose a su chaqueta, le rogó pegada a su oído – _**por favor Albert…bésame…**_

 _ **\- Encantado…**_ – balbució Albert quien dobló a Candy sobre sus brazos, para luego depositar un beso largo y frenético en los helados labios de la chica.

 _ **\- ¡Te amo!**_ – musitó Candy al oído de Albert, presa en su abrazo– _**haces que pierda la sensatez y solo quiero que me sigas besando…**_

Al diablo las velas, los violines y las estrellas

 _ **\- Candy… ¿quieres…?**_

Algo en la distancia contuvo a Albert. Se acercaba un jinete sobre su cabalgadura. "¡ _ **No otra vez, no otra vez!"**_ pensaba Albert harto de tantas interrupciones… Candy volteó hacia el lugar donde Albert había dirigido su mirada y vio la sombra que se dibujaba contra el horizonte. El recodo del lago donde se encontraban parados, estaba un poco oculto, y eso les daba cierta ventaja. Intentó separarse de Albert pero él no la soltaba…

 _ **\- ¡Albert!, nos pueden ver… amor**_

Albert la volteó a ver suplicante sin aflojar su abrazo ni un momento. La acercó a el posesivamente besándola una vez más. Respiraba agitado. Se separó un poco de los labios de Candy y le dijo con voz ronca en un grito urgente:

 _ **\- ¡CANDY!… ¡¿QUIERES CASARTE CONMIGO?!**_

El corazón desbocado de Candy era todo lo que ella escuchaba. Casarse con Albert, sentirlo siempre... Aferrada a sus brazos lanzó un grito de alegría que se llevó el aire que helaba sus mejillas. Albert rió ante la sincera expresión de dicha de Candy…

 _ **\- ¡¿ESO ES UN SÍ?! –**_ preguntó gritando

 _ **\- ¡SÍ! ¡SÍ, SÍ, SÍ! ¡UN "SÍ" ENORME ALBERT!…**_ \- exclamo Candy con más gritos - _**ES UN "SÍ" QUE TE HA ESPERADO TANTO, TANTO...**_

Albert la abrazó con fuerza alzándola y girando junto con ella sobre el hielo. La falda de Candy flotaba envolviéndolos mientras ella se aferraba a Albert… se estaba acostumbrando a sentirse feliz, completamente feliz…

Annie miraba la escena fascinada desde la colina, parada sobre los estribos del caballo. Aplaudió dando pequeños gritos de júbilo. No era necesario saber nada, escuchar nada, la escena era elocuente, evidente ¡preciosa!

Hacia un rato que la joven trigueña había detenido el paso de su caballo para darles más tiempo y no interrumpirlos, mientras Archie la alcanzaba.

Archie se había retrasado un poco para despistar a Elisa y a Neil que los seguían en un auto, el cual finalmente acabó atascado en un lodazal de un camino lejano… y en su demora se perdió la evidencia que tan fervientemente había estado buscando. Cuando al fin, Archie llegó cabalgando con urgencia y emparejó su caballo al de Annie, la encontró sentada cómodamente en su montura, con una enorme sonrisa.

 _ **\- ¡¿QUÉ PASÓ ANNIE?! ¿LOS VISTE? ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁN HACIENDO?!**_ – Le preguntó gritando contra el viento y parándose también en los estribos mientras se estiraba buscando a la pareja en el lago.

 _ **\- Solo están patinando Archie, lo puedes ver**_ – respondió Annie en voz no tan alta, señalando el recodo del lago donde Candy y Albert patinaban lentamente y con cuidado, tomados de la mano.

Estaba decidido. Annie sabía que comentarlo no le correspondía a ella, y además mantener a Archie en ascuas era demasiado irresistible. No le diría absolutamente nada…

Las mejillas sonrojadas por el frío y su cabellera ondeando al viento hacían un marco muy atractivo a la chica. Archie se estiró hacia ella sobre su montura y tomando su barbilla, la besó largamente en los labios...

 _ **\- ¡Ese par no tiene remedio!... Desaprovechar así el tiempo**_ – contestó Archie apretando la mano de Annie y atrayéndola hacia él.

 _ **\- Totalmente de acuerdo contigo Archie…**_ – respondió sonriendo Annie antes de besarlo de nuevo. 

* * *

**Notas del autor**

Este es mi quinto minific a partir de la historia de Candy y Albert dentro de lo que he llamado "Historias dentro de la historia".

En "Velas y Violines…", los subtítulos marcados en azul fueron tomados de la letra de la canción "Quiereme" (1) de Rossana Arbelo. El juego de la "historia inventada" se inspira en un capítulo de Mujercitas de Louise M. Alcott. El resto es inédito, cualquier semejanza con otros fic o relatos de Candy, es mera coincidencia.

Editado en Junio de 2015 :D Espero les agrade


End file.
